


Secret Language

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lets Dean speak enochian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge.

The pain radiated throughout his forehead as Castiel removed his fingers from his head.

“What the hell did you just do?” Dean yelled, scrunching his eyes down and pulling his hand up to where the pain was located. But Dean only heard a flutter of Cas’ coat as he was suddenly gone. Dean grumbled something and sat down on the toilet, the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before.  With the exception of hell, of course.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam yelled from outside of the bathroom where he sat researching on his computer. Dean stumbled out of the bathroom and blinked a few times.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Not sure if Cas is though,” Dean said, sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

“What makes you say that?” Sam leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes, closing the lid to his laptop.

“He just popped into the bathroom and did something weird to me. I don’t think it’s anything though. Man always seems to make it through this type of stuff.”

“You really aren’t worried about him? Aren’t you two dating?” Sam gave a soft laugh as he got up to go to bed.

“Yeah, but he’s strong. Doesn’t need to be taken care of like you, Sammy,” Dean said, laughing to himself and giving Sam as shove as he walked to get on the bed.

“I don’t have to be taken care of, Dean.”

“Of course you don’t,” Dean joked. “Now, let’s get to sleep so we can get enough rest for the hunt tomorrow.”

“Already ahead of you,” Sam said as he fell into a slumber. Dean smiled and rubbed his forehead again, slipping off into sleep.

Dean awoke a few hours later with a jolt only to see Castiel staring at him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, the words in a different voice. It was higher and shriller, less gravelly. Dean blinked and said a hello back, unfazed at the angel who was staring at him. It did faze him when his words didn’t come out in English, though. He almost jumped back at this. He couldn’t speak any other language, English was the only language that he had cared for.

“You’re not dreaming,” Cas said. But his words weren’t in English either. The words were spoken in a language Dean didn’t even recognize.

“Then how am I speaking in this language? Why the hell am I not speaking English?!” Dean yelled, willing himself to speak in English, but failing to do so.

“You’re speaking in enochian, Dean,” Cas stated.

“Why?!”

“We will be able to speak in public without anyone understanding us.”

“I’m not gonna talk in some angel language in public!”

“It is a very sacred language, Dean. It takes a lot of my grace to be able to allow you to speak it.” Cas seemed like he was mad as he spoke these words, squinting at Dean.

“Can you at least tell me how to speak back in English? This isn’t exactly very comfortable for me.”

“I understand. Just think about the English words and you should speak them. It’s as simple and learning a second language.” Cas sat down next to Dean as he said a few tests words to make sure he was able to.

“Okay, Cas, I have a question,” he said, staring at his boyfriend and studying the way his face moved.

“Yes, Dean?” Dean let out a breath of air as the words were said in English.

“Why did you just suddenly fly away earlier?”

“I felt as if I was being followed, so I flew into a safer spot and hid out for a few hours. It turns out I was only having paranoia. I also wanted to see you, but it started happening at your hotel. For some reason my best thought was to make you be able to speak enochian. Although I seem to have forgotten that it can cause great pain to humans who don’t have a talent for it.” Cas looked at him with sympathetic eyes, the blue coming more out in them.

“Cas?” They both turned to see Sam sitting up, rubbing the side of his head, ignoring the wild bedhead that he had.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas said, turning away from Dean.

“Hey, Cas. What are you doing here?” Dean could tell her was half awake, wishing badly to go back to sleep.

“He’s here for nothing. Just about to leave, in fact,” Dean says quickly. Sam just shrugs and falls back asleep, collapsing onto the bed. Dean gives a quite laugh and Cas stands up.

“I suppose I should leave now.”

“Okay. Stay safe out there and visit me tomorrow, ‘kay?” Dean said, standing up and giving him a kiss.

“I’ll do my best.” And with that Cas was gone, leaving Dean to think about his new found language. He was likely to keep it hidden from Sam, he was a bit embarrassed about it. Dean smiled to himself, silently cursing Castiel and laying back down in bed, falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan. Follow me if you want, or not. I don't care.


End file.
